


And I Deserve It

by LydianLyre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ending Continuation, Gen, just internal monologuing, sad babies being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydianLyre/pseuds/LydianLyre
Summary: "Chara wasn't really the greatest person"Atoning for your sins takes time. But here in the underground, there is nothing but time.





	And I Deserve It

"Chara wasn't a good person"

Asriel had a lot to think about, taking care of the flowers while he still could. But like most of the cycles, they all came down to Chara. What he told Frisk was true, even if it was hard to accept. Because in this world you don't have to kill, you shouldn't kill...the very thought, even to his last real breath was not to.

But Chara was everything. If they were willing to die, then the least he could do was kill? Right? No, that doesn't make sense. Asriel loved his parents, his people, everyone. Can you love people you've killed?

Flowey wasn't a good person either. But Ariel knew he was Flowey, too. He could make excuses, play the good guy to Frisk, but it was true. He killed people. He killed Chara. He killed his friends who he spent so much time getting to know.

Asriel couldn't cry, he noticed. No tears fell, to the point he frantically checked to make sure he wasn't a flower yet. He wasn't even sure he would be a flower again. Without Chara to aspire to, what use was living in an empty cave? If he hated or resented Chara then he hated himself. He didn't have any determination to keep living.

"What's the use in living in a world without love?" Asriel heard himself say, whimpering with breathless sobs.

He wanted Chara back. He wanted them to tease him and pull his ears. He wanted to comfort them when they pretended they weren't crying. He didn't deserve it. But he was already a bad person, so why not be selfish and greedy too?

The world was incredibly blurry and shaky. Asriel could not see, could not breathe. He felt a presence behind him but couldn't get his script right to talk to them right now. Everything was falling apart and he deserved it.

'I was wrong, but you didn't deserve this suffering.'

But he did! He deserved it! He deserved it! He deserved everything bad thing that could happen and more!

'Then we both deserve it.'

Ariel looked up, but could not see. Could not breathe. But he could feel.

'...Chara?'

'Let's stay here, then, the two demons imprisoned in a flower patch.'


End file.
